Pizza Angel (TomandJerryFan360 Style)
TomandJerryFan360's music-spoof of "Pizza Angel" from Minnesota Mouse and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush. Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd as the deliverer * Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse (The Aristocats) as The Peas as pizza angels Quotes: * Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Jerry. The part of the show when Jerry comes out & sings a silly song. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Got the munchies on that fateful night, around 8:00. So I phoned in a pizza for delivery. But I had a feeling that something wasn't right, because I waited for hours. No pizza. (music begins) * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) (singing): I set the table with a paper plate. How would I know that it'd be late? It's taken so long, where could it be? Had a thirty minute guarantee! Pizza Angel, please come to me! Tomato sauce and cheese so gooey! Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees! You're my number one pie from Sicily! Did it get lost? Did they just forget? Should I have ordered on the internet? Ready for dinner, now I'm not so sure. I think my soda's room temperature! Pizza Angel, please come to me! * Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz (The Aristocats): (singing) Come to me! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Tomato sauce and cheese so gooey! Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees! * Angel Chorus: On my knees! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): And don't forget to add my favorite anchovies! * Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz (The Aristocats): Yeah, yeah, yeah! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): I was concerned for my delivery! * Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz (The Aristocats): Yeah, yeah! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Eight little slices of heaven for me! * Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz (The Aristocats): Yeah! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Can't stop thinking it would make me smile * Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz (The Aristocats): Yeah! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): When I taste my first Chicago style! * Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz (The Aristocats): Yeah! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Going crazy while I pace the floor. Then my heart skipped when I heard the door! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): I opened the door in expectation, but it was the saddest sight I ever saw. (Jimmy appears eating) I could still smell the sweet aroma of sweet dish goodness, but the box was empty. (Jimmy opens pizza box) (pizza box is empty) (tear comes out of Jerry's eye) * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): Your house number was broken, so I couldn't find you. (door number is 16) (six is upside-down) I-I was getting kinda hungry, so I ate-ate your pizza. (gives Jerry pizza box and fixes upside-down six) Uh, sorry about that. You don't need to tip me or anything. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): (singing chorus) Pizza Angel, please come to me! * Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz (The Aristocats): Come to me! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Tomato sauce & cheese so gooey! Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees! * Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz (The Aristocats): On my knees! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): You'll live forever in my memory! Pizza Angel, please come to me! * Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz (The Aristocats): Come to me! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Tomato sauce and cheese so gooey! Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees! * Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz (The Aristocats): On my knees! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): I will miss you for eternity! (music ends) * Narrator: This has been Silly Songs with Jerry. Tune in next time to hear Jerry say. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): I'll never forget you, Pizza Angel. Movie Used: * VeggieTales: Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (2005) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * The Aristocats (1970) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:Musics-Spoofs